Flames of Passion
by MidnightSorrow
Summary: A new hero appears out of no where and the Titans want to know why he won't become a titan.What secrets is he hiding?Who is this guy that Raven has taking a liking to?Why is Nightwing so jealous?Why am I asking you?NWxRaexOC
1. Inferno

**Flames of Passion**

_**Inferno**_

**I thought up this idea and thought that it was a good story. On with the story. **

**I don't own Teen Titans.And I am P-oed about it.  
**

It was a sunny cloudless day in Jump City. Home of the famous Titans. They had dropped the teen part because they were almost adults. So they decided to become "The Titans". Nightwing, their leader, was now a tad taller. He longer wore the tacky traffic light costume, but the black suit with the blue bird upon it. His hair was at his shoulders and he was respected by many more people.

Starfire was a bit taller but was the same. Her uniform was like Blackfire's only instead of the black, it was purple. Most people didn't know why she changed it to purple. It was fine the way it was, black. She was an inch shorter then Nightwing.

Cyborg hadn't changed much. Being half robot and all that. He was a little bit taller but nothing about him changed all that much.

Beast Boy, now Changeling, grew up and was three inches shorter then Cyborg. His hair was now a little longer and almost reached his shoulders. He was as tall as Starfire and was attracted to Raven more then ever. He constantly asked her out.

Raven. Dear, sweet Raven. Loved by many. Well actually Changeling was the only one who loved her the most, in her opinion. Her hair grew past her shoulders a bit and flowed down her face naturally. Her uniform changed too. Her boots went up to her knees. Her leotard no longer had sleeves, and she had gloves that went from her elbows to her knuckles. Her skin wasn't so pale anymore either. She was as tall as Starfire and was more attractive then her in her leader's opinion. But that was when Star wasn't around.

Over the past few years the Titans changed quite a bit. They all changed in different ways, but they still were the best of friends. They fought criminal's better then ever and in less time. They were the best team in the country.

It was a busy day that fateful Tuesday afternoon. Well it was outside Titan's Tower's. Everything was super slow. No criminal's were attacking and there was nothing that they could do. The T.V. was broken, there wasn't any games to play. The Gym equipment needed to be replaced. The training feild was destroyed and there was no food anywhere in the tower. Then, as if an angel was taking pity on them, the alarm went off.

"Finally, some action!"Changeling exclaimed.

They arrived at the scene and saw the Hive Five was attacking a jewelry store and had bags of jewelry. They sighed, upset, when they saw the Titans. Jinx threw a hex at them and they dodged. Cyborg had fired a sonic blast at Mammoth blocked and punched him in the face. Starfire threw a barrage of starbolts at Kyd Wykkyd and missed every blast. He jumped up and kicked her out of the air. Billy Numerous was becoming a handful for Raven. She kept holding him down with her powers but he would just multiply and break the hold she had. Gizmo was humiliating Changeling and soon the Titans were beaten. For the first time, they couldn't stop the Hive Five.

"We have a new stradegy. And we just can't lose."Jinx told them.

Then as the Hive was leaving a fire wall burst up from the ground. They stepped back a few feet and stared at how high the flames were. Then when the flames disappeared there stood a teenager around the age of eighteen. He was wearing a white sweater, white cloth pants and white sneakers. Red flames bordered the edge of his sleeves and the bottoms of his pants. He wore red fingerless gloves with metal knuckles. And on his sweater was a fire ball with an evil look. He had sapphire eyes and chestnut brown hair that was a few centimeters from his shoulders. Upon his head was a red beanie with a black "F" on it.

"Who are you, you stinkin' fire throwin' crud muncher?"Gizmo yelled at him.

The boy didn't speak. He brought his hands together with his index fingers out. A spark shined and then a large fireball formed and shot out at them. They dodged and they threw attacks at him, some with projectiles. He formed at fire shield and the object/attacks did nothing. Then the mysterious boy intertwined his fingers and fire sprouted from his hands and looked like a bow. He brought back one of his hands and a fire arrow appeared and he shot it and burned Jinx. The Hive Five ran away with the jewels untouched and the Titans stared at him with amazement.

"How did you do that?"Changeling said amazed and excited.

"Practice."he answered simply.

"What's your name?"Nightwing asked.

"Inferno."he said.

"I'm-"Cyborg began but was interrupted by Inferno.

"Nightwing, Starfire, Changeling, Raven, Cyborg."He said pointing at them each as he called their names.

"Would you like to be a titan?"Raven asked.

"No."Inferno said smiling slightly and began walking off.

"Why not?"Starfire asked.

"Leave me alone."Inferno said leaving.

"Why wouldn't he be a titan? Everyone wants to be a titan."Changeling said to the group.

"Well obviously he doesn't. If he doesn't want to be a titan, fine. His choice."Raven said annoyed.

"He would make a great addition to the team though."Cyborg said.

"Let's go."Nightwing said.


	2. Raven's New Friend

**Flames of Passion**

_**Raven's New Friend**_

The Titans arrived at the tower in wonder. Who was the boy that helped them. And why did he refuse to become a titan? These questions swamped the minds of the five hero's. Nightwing got a bottle of juice and the Titans sat down at the dining room table discussing what to do about this new hero.

"Maybe he's a criminal and just happen to help us?"Changeling suggested.

"Real criminals wouldn't help us."Nightwing pointed out.

"Perhaps he just doesn't want to be apart of this team."Raven said drinking her tea. Four years of being a titan and she still drank tea.

"Who wouldn't want to be apart of our team?"Cyborg asked.

"Obviously him."Raven said annoyed. Suddenly the door bell rang and Raven got up to answer the door. When she did she saw no one. Then she looked looked at a large package on the ground. It had her name on it in big bold lettering. She took it to her room and opened it. Inside was a letter and an object covered with tissue paper. She read the letter and smiled.

_Raven,_

_I know you want more information on Inferno. Be my date tonight and I will give you as much information I can. I hope to see you at the Mortimer Club at 8:00 pm tonight._

_Brian Talbot_

Raven wondered what she should do. She sat on her bed and laid down on her back in thought. On the one hand, she could find out much more on Inferno. On the other hand she could get kidnapped and be held for ransom and all that other bad stuff. She decided to take her chances and go on the date. She got up and went to her closet to get a cocktail dress or something nice.

Then suddenly Raven remembered the rest of the package. She walked over to her desk and removed the tissue to find a lavender dress. She pulled it out of the box and looked at it and was stunned. It was a beautiful dress and just her size. It was a purple and was made of silk. It had a velvet trim and fit her curves perfectly when she put it on. With a slit up to her upper thigh and the straps connected around her neck as the dress was backless. It was stunning. And to finish it off there were purple heels with straps across her toes and actual heel.

Raven studied herself in the mirror and smiled. For the first time in a while she felt good about her appearance. She looked at her silver watch and saw it was half an hour till eight. She sneaked out of the tower and got off the island by the ferry. Raven was quiet the whole way.

Raven arrived at the Mortimer Club and sighed. This place wasn't her style but it was where she was to meet this guy. Before she left she checked the crime database and saw the Brian had no criminal record. She walked through the door and stared in amazement at the grandness of the inside of the building. It was like the Titanic's grand staircase. When Raven walked down the steps she stared at the beautifully lit room and the wonderful colors all around her. his place had class.

Raven looked around for her "date" and forgot that she didn't know what he looked like. She waited by the wall and a boy came up to her. He had slightly long chestnut brown hair and beautiful blue eyes. He wore a black suit with and black tie. Raven looked at him with mystery. He seemed familiar but was a total stranger to her.

"Hello, Raven. I hoped to would come. I am assuming that you liked the dress I had made for you?"Brian said looking at her up and down.

"No I'm just wearing this for my health."Raven said rudely referring to the dress she had on.

"I'm sorry. Shall we go sit down?"Brian said politely not minding the rudeness of Raven.

"No, I like standing around." Raven said annoyed and rudely.

Brian escorted Raven to her seat and pulled out her chair. Raven sat down and rudely said 'Thank you.' Brian sat down opposite her and picked up a menu and handed it to her. He picked up his own and looked at it.

"Brian I came here for one reason. That reason is for information. Now either tell me what you know or I'm leaving."

"I don't think you'll leave without any information so do what you want." Brian said carelessly."At least eat something."

"Fine, I'll eat."Raven said more politely. It was like the more she was around him the more she started to like him. He was smart. She wouldn't have left without the information she came for.

The waiter came by and took their orders. He brought them a bottle of wine and poured them both a glass. Brian smiled and lifted his glass to Raven. She smiled slightly and raised her own glass in response. Brian then stood and held out a hand to her. He suggested that they both dance while they waited. Raven said no and that she wanted what she came for.

"I'll tell you as we dance."Brian told her.

"Fine."Raven said taking his hand.

Brian led her to the dance floor and a new song just started to play. Brian took Raven in his arms and began to dance with her. She looked into his eyes and knew she saw them before. Raven danced in perfect sync with him as they went through the floor dancing with peace.

"So tell me what you know about Inferno."

"What would you like to know about him?"Brian asked.

"What is his real name, his age, back round, history. Anything and everything you know."Raven explained.

"Well I can't tell you his real name. But he is about eighteen. And I'm not sure about his back round. Or history. He is a mystery to me too. Sometimes I don't even think he exists. But I always manage to see him."

"How is it that you know about his age name and such? He shows up out of no where and You say you know him."Raven asked suspiciously.

Brian just smiled and then as the song ended he dipped her. Raven was shocked by the sudden movement. Then the tango started to play and Brian smiled. Raven's eyes widened and she was about to protest but Brian already started to dance. He twirled her around the dance floor and Raven was shocked at how wonderful Brian could dance. Soon the song ended and Brian dipped her again but one of her legs was off the ground and Brian held her there smiling.

Brian and Raven went back to their table and Raven smiled. Brian took a sip off his wine and Raven did too. They ate in silence and Raven still couldn't believe how well Brian danced. Raven smiled when they finished their meal and Brian took Raven out to the balcony. He bought her a rose and Raven smiled and accepted it. Brian gave Raven his jacket because she forgot a coat at home.

Brian took Raven home after their walk and Raven smiled at him. Brian got his jacket back and smiled at Raven. Raven looked back at the open door to be sure no one was there.

"I had a nice time tonight."Raven said to him.

"Me too."Brian said sweetly."I would like to see you again"

"I would like that."Raven said. She smiled again and kissed his cheek.

"Good night."Brian said.

"Night."


	3. Raven is a Rich Girl?

_**Flames of Passion**_

**Raven is a Rich Girl?**

**Due to the lack of reviews I got, in other words: NONE!!, I thought I would delete this story. But then again I like this story and I am gonna finish it. People reviews motivate me to write more. Give me reviews and you will get your chapter. So on with the chapter.**

Raven smiled the whole way up to her room. All she thought of was Brian and their date. She arrived at her door and sighed with happiness. Raven went to her closet and looked at herself in the mirror on the door. She sighed a little sad now and changed out of her dress and hung it up on the hanger. She went to her bathroom and turned on the shower. Raven stripped herself of her lavender robe with a dark violet raven on the right shoulder. She stepped into the steamy shower and and began washing herself with lavender and lily scented body wash and shampoo.

Raven stepped out of her shower and dried off. She put on a black silk night gown and got under her covers. She sighed and looked over to her window where the moon was full and shined bright. She then looked over to her desk and saw something. She used her powers to get it and found that it was a rose. It had a red ribbon and had a note attached.

"I can't wait to see you again. Love, Brian." Raven read aloud. Raven smiled and fell asleep with the rose on the pillow with her.

Raven awoke that morning with a smile but it faded soon. Was last night a dream? Was she really on a date and liked it? These questions raced through Raven's mind as she sat up. Then she looked down at her pillow and saw the rose. She smiled happy to know that it wasn't a dream. Raven got up and change into her uniform and went into the kitchen. She was surprised to see that no one was up yet. But then she remembered that today was usually their day off so most of them must have slept in.

Raven sat began levitating with her tea and enjoying the peace and quiet of the early morning. She sipped her tea with her eyes closed with thoughts of Brian and their date. She couldn't believe that she was acting like a school girl when the popular boy looked at her. She was kind-a looking forward to their next date but wondered when that would be. Then suddenly the silence was broken when Changeling and Cyborg came in and started fighting. Raven groaned and left to the roof.

A few hours later the door bell rang and Changeling answered.

"Hello, how may I help you?" he said to the boy at the door.

"I would like to see Raven."Brian told him.

"May I ask who wishes to see her?"

"Tell her it's Brian."

"One moment." Changeling said closing the door. He went to the intercom and spoke."Raven to the front door,Raven, to the front door."

"What Changeling?"Raven said annoyed.

"Visitor."He said pointing to the door.

Raven raised her eyebrow and opened the door and looked out and closed the door behind her. Raven turned and saw that Brian was there. Brian smiled and Raven did too.

"I'm taking you to lunch."He said still smiling.

"What makes you so sure I want to go?"Raven asked him.

"You said that you wanted to see me again. So this would be that time."

"OK. Let's go."

"But first we're going shopping."Brian said quickly. Raven looked at him and then suddenly she was being dragged to the city.

After twenty minutes of walking and being dragged Brian led Raven to a large building. Raven looked in amazement as she was led inside. The room that Raven saw was completely white. It had a few colored rugs here and there and clothes on mannequins and there was a woman dressed in a black uniform dress. She had ruby lipstick and her black hair was pulled back into a bun.

"Hello Brian, how may we help you today."she said not noticing Raven.

"Make her...,international."Brian said referring to Raven.

The woman looked Raven up and down and turned to Brian. "We can try."Raven was looking at Brian as she was led to another room. It was the same but it had more clothes. Then a song began playing over the intercom.

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_If I was a rich girl na na na na na na na na na na na na na na_

_See, I'd have all the money in the world_

_If I was a wealthy girl_

_No man could test me_

_Impress me_

_My cash flow would never ever end_

_Cause I'd have all the money in the world_

_If I was a wealthy girl_

When Raven came out she had on a black dress with a leather top. She had a big black feather boa and a leather necklace with chains on it. She had black heels and looked at herself in the mirror. She loved it. She was looking at herself up and down smiling with every glance. Brian laughed and then Raven went back and then came back out wearing a white suit with a big piece of fake fur over her right shoulder and wore a hat. She looked like a pimpette. She smiled in the mirror and acted a little.

"Gimme my money."She said imitating a slapping sound. Raven and Brian laughed and Raven told them all that she couldn't where it. If she did she would feel silly.

_Think what that money could bring_

_I'd buy everything_

_Clean out Vivienne Westwood_

_In my Galliano gown_

_No, wouldn't just have one hood_

_A Hollywood mansion if I could_

_Please book me first-class to my fancy house in London town_

Then Raven came back out looking really nice. She had on a Zebra print suit and a black shirt under the coat and showed her mid-drift and had ankle high heel boots. She looked really nice and Raven smiled in approval. Raven came back out and went back in with really nice clothes. And the last thing Raven tried on was violet dress with chain straps and chains descended from the dress at her knees and ended at her ankles.

Later that afternoon Raven actually had about five bags full of clothes and Brian took her out to lunch afterward. Raven couldn't believe that Brian bought her all those clothes. He said that she needed normal clothes. And maybe one day she wouldn't have to be a hero and be successful in life. She took offense to that statement.

"What do you mean 'Be successful for once'?"Raven said angrily.

"I meant be successful as someone who isn't a super hero."Brian said calmly.

Raven sat down and calmed down a little. Raven then forgave Brian and drank her iced tea. Raven then stood up and Brian did too. He left a tip and they began on their way back to the tower. Raven and Brian were talking and enjoying the walk. Then as they were passing a parking garage Raven sensed evil inside and told Brian to take her things back to the tower.

Brian asked her why but she wouldn't say. Raven went in and saw that there was Man dressed in total black. He turned to Raven and smirked.

"I knew that the psychic titan would know to come in here."He said.

"Who are you?"Raven asked, psychic energy surrounding her hands.

"My name is Malacite."he announced.

Raven jumped out of the way as he threw a ball of dark fire at her. But he threw another right after the first and knocked down Raven. Then Malacite walked up to her and made a large fireball of dark and was about to throw it down on her but he was hit in the chest with a fireball. One that was red. Raven turned to look at the source of the flame and saw that it came from someone unexpected.


End file.
